1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display housings, and particularly to a display housing including a protective lens for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices commonly use their assembled protective lens for protecting their inside display devices. In use, users can view the images from the display device beneath the protective lens. The protective lens may be secured in the display housings by adhesive glues. However, with large display housings and protective lenses, it can be difficult to achieve dependable adhesion between the display housing and protective lens. Moreover, adhesive often hardens over time, rendering it ineffective.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.